Drunken Games
by notsohardnow
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare played while most of the Tekken guys are locked in a large room. They must share beds and storeies. In these two nights bonds are broken then reinstated. Many yaoi pairings. Rating has gone up! Possible lime and language. Please RR
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be writing this, because I have two other incomplete stories. ot-oh. but I had an idea for a funny/angst yaoi fic and I really wanna write it! so I ****will. Please review. Many, many yaoi pairings.  
JinxHwoarang  
PaulxMarshal  
LeixBryan  
KazuayaxLee  
StevexF****orest  
(Baek, ****King, ****and Yoshimitsu are the only strait-boys in this fic. for now.)  
**

**O****h! I'd like to thank the writer Mine and Mine Alone for the idea of Paul being Steve's dad. She**** gracisouly allowed me to use that idea. Thank you! (and please excuse the grotesque use of slang, swearing, and sexual refrences. you've been warned.)**

**

* * *

**

Jin leaned heavily back against the wall of the small apartment, most of the Tournament men, Heihachi locked them all in a very small apartment. There was a tiny kitchen, and a tiny bathroom, with one not-so-big bedroom that had a large King-sized bed and several little twin beds. The men were to split this room evenly, but that is harder said than done when they all want the King-sized bed but no one wanted to share the bed with anyone. But right now they were all crowded in the similarly large sitting room, all of them looking eaqually uncomfortable. Strange little alliances had grown from the ashes of hate and arrogance, like: Steve sat with Paul, Forest and Marshal talking about European liquor and comparing it with the Chinese equivalant. Jin was seated comfortably against the wall talking with Lei, King and Yoshimitsu and Baek all of them just casually talking about almost anything. Howarang then made himself comfortable in the group next to Steve (which made Jin flush with anger) then Bryan came and joined Jin's group right next to Lei.

Suddenly, for Jin had been watching Hwoarang in the other group, the Korean leaped up and ran into the kitchen. most everyone noticed this and looked over the counter that seperated the sitting room from the kitchen and watched the boy, he was leaning half-way in the fridge, digging for something. Then everyone heard his joyous "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" and watched him emerge with four green, glass bottles. He then returned to the sitting room where Paul got up and rushed over to him. The Korean shoved one bottle into Paul's hand. Jin watched as the two shared a hurried, whispered conversation then Paul bit the cork out of the bottle he held it up into the air and Howarng did the same with his. They spit the corks out into different directions and clanged their bottles together. Howarng tipped his into his mouth and Paul then did the same, everyone watched as they drank down the liquor from the bottles. Howarng was finished first then stopped Paul.

"Hey, man we gotta give these guys some. They gonna wanna be tipsy too for the game." he said in a mattter-of-factly way

Paul looked almost sad "We cn'make this one the bottle ta' spin. I wanna finish it."

"Paul will you just share the liquor. I mean honestly!" Hwoarang said

Paul, still looking sad, passed the bottle to Steve. The British boxer looked at it, he reached out and touched the top and slowly pulled it from Paul's fingers. Then, he put his nose above the lid to the bottle and inhaled the scent deeply. His face turned green, he shoved the bottle away from him and into the next man's hands. That would be Forest. Paul glanced down jsut in time to see the Chinese youth about to take a swig when he reached down and snatched it away from Forest. The younger boy looked highly offended and glared at Paul, but he was fully aware he could not take on the elderly biker so he looked at his own father for aid. Unfortunetley Marshal had found himself in a deep conversation with Baek about being a father. So, Forest took it upon himself to address Paul.

"What's up with that!?" he asked the older man "Why can't I have any?"

"Don' git all upset, now" Paul said to Forest, "Steve didn' have none."

"Oh no, thats really okay" the boxer said looking up at Paul "I make it a point not to drink in such... company"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Whats wrong wit' dis comp'ny? Look, you my son, right?"

Steve rolled his eyes, a very Paul-ish thing to do in this situation "Yes, I most certainly am."

"Then, as my kid, you gotta have a taste fer d'liqour!" Paul said and shoved the bottle back into Steve's unwilling hands

"I can assure you I do not! My foster parents strictly forbade me from having anything to do with alchol and so I've got no taste for it. So, you see, Paul, I am just not inclined to accept your...uh... most gracious offer."

Paul sighed and then rolled his eyes "Nature vs. Nurture, we'll see who wins 'dis!"

"Oh no! What are you doing!?" Steve gasped as Paul forcefull tilted the blonde head back and spilt a very large sum of the burning liquid down the boy's throat. Most of the men in the room ignored this, but Jin, Forest and Marshal were stunned to see something like this. After Paul decided that Steve had hogged the bottle enough he plopped down next to his son, took a quick gulp then passed it to Forest who took a large, but not as large as Steve's, gulp. Then after passing it on to his father he looked at Steve and Paul. The British boy had tears slowly rolling out of his eyes, he was holding his throat and gasping a bit, but, despite his distraught countenance the young man had a small, almost unoticeable smirk on his face.

"So? Was I right or was I right? Ya' liked it didn'ya?" Paul asked elbowing the boy in the arm

Steve took his hands form his throat to rub his arm, then he nodded slightly "It went down... rather hard..." he said

Paul started laughing loudly, Steve did not understand. So, upon seeing his son's confused facial expression, Paul explained: "Well basically, kid, thats the exact same way I reacted when I drank Vodka."

"That was Vodka?" Steve asked, slightly shocked "I always heard it tasted... bad"

Paul grinned, "wha'dya know? Nature wins over all."

Marshal laughed to himself "Paul you were a little more... wet after you drank your first Vodka." he teased his oldest friend

Paul blushed, "Anyway! Hwoarang why'd ya git these bottles out? Has everyone had a bit?"

Howarng turned away from Jin, he was holding an empty bottle. Then, he nodded at Paul. The surly biker stood up and got everyone's attention by stamping his foot. After a brief pause he announced they were going to amuse themselves by playing: "Drunk-off-your-ass-Truth-or-Dare." The rules were simple. Everyone sat in a circle (after Paul said this they all did so), someone would spin the bottle and whomever it landed on would choose truth or dare. The truths could be anything as could the dares. You had to take a swig of the Vodka before you spun the bottle so you would be extra random when you got to ask the questions. But then, Howarang said, it got jsut a tad tricky, but Hwoarang decided to show them how you could word dares as truths, and truths as dares.

"Okay, Paul!" Hwoarang shouted after taking a logn swig from the Vodka bottle, he was not yet drunk

"The bottle landed on Jin" Paul said pointing at the demon

Hwoarang blushed deeply "But we're dem-on-strait-ing!" Howarang said sounding out each and every syllable so Paul would understand, to this the biker nodded and turned the bottle to face himself "Okay, now, Paul, truth or dare?"

Paul thought for a second... a very long second, then said: "Truth"

"Pussy." Howarang mumbled "Okay, Paul, when was the first time you had sex? And who with?"

Paul's face, already a little flushed from Marshal's earlier comment, turned a bright red. He, needless to say, was not expecting a question so personal so early in the game. Obviously it caught him by surprise, and the answer, which he ahd to tell the truth about, was a little embarassing. He did not want to tell nor did he want to be asked this. But, he sighed and realized it was his own fault, he said truth. So he looked Hwoarang in the eyes and replied...

* * *

**Oh yes, I know I'm wicked evil. Sorry. Please review, I plan to make this fuc humorous and also very angsty and insightful. Please tell me if you noticed any spelling errors. I had no time to re-read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I hope this one does well too.  
JinxHwoarang  
PaulxMarshal  
LeixBryan  
KazuayaxLee  
StevexF****orest  
(Baek, ****King, ****and Yoshimitsu are the only strait-boys in this fic. for now.)**

**These following chapter will be shorter, I'm sorry. I just really have no time for big long chapters. So, please, bare with me.  
**

* * *

Paul looked straight at Howarang, he opened his mouth and told the tale: "I was fifteen years old when I first had sex, I had just gotten out of the hospital for anorexia nervosa... my best friend, a skinny guy by the name of Jim invited me to one of his keg-parties. I went becuase I never went to one before. I got really drunk, plastered, hammered into the deepest sense of the words, and we started playing truth-or-dare just like we are now. I had told Jim a few weeks ago that I was looking for a partner, I won't lie, at that point in my life I was interested in men, now I'll do anyone, but thats besides the point. And now you know."

Everyone looked at him angrily, he wasn't sure why. To him that was all they needed to know, why should they expect him to tell them his whole life story? This was a persona; matter that they shouldn't be at all interested in! He wanted to say that, but by his age he knew better than to insult someone for being interested. And, honestly, he liked the attention. Glancing at Marshal he sighed, the other man look confused not so much angry. And, he noted, no one looked disgusted by his sexual orientation, none of them. He felt happy, finally understood. He never told his 'partners' that he was gay or that he was heterosexual depending on the person on top or bottom he would say what they wanted to hear. A man may want to hear homosexual or bisexual, and a woman would like bisexual or heterosexual.

"Quit stallin'!" Forrest said, "Tell us the rest. What happened? What was the other person's name? What did you do? How did it happen?"

Paul blinked, "C'mon, ya'll don't wanna know all of that." he blushed slightly, "It's embarassing."

"How is sex embarassing?" Howarang asked rudely "Spill it Phoenix, and we want the turth!"

Paul sighed, "Do you really wanna hear the whole thing? Its sortta long."

Forest rolled his eyes, "Please! Since when did you have a problem with giving us all answers? And since when did you not wanna tell us a long ass story?"

Paul blushed for a moment, "Well... its fairly long-winded, and since it was my first time its not that amazing... its sort of embarassing."

Marshal swatted the man in the back of his head, "Just tell the story!"

"None of ya are creeped out about hearing guy-guy sex? I mean its sortta... freaky!"

Jin blinked, "We've heard worse."

Paul was surprised that the pristine Jin Kazama had been the one to answer his question. The biker did not let it get to him, though, he knew that outter appearances could be deciving. Still, he was inclined to wonder just how worse Jin had heard. He never told most people, it was his darkest secret, he couldn't tell. No one would take a bisexual man seriously, he didn't even take himself seriously... in fact, more often than not he was ashamed of what he was. Ashamed he could look at another man and get a boner, it was hard, literally.

"Alright..." he sighed, "I was fifteen, I had just learned I liked other dudes, and..."

"How?" Howarang interupted

"That is way too personal, bud! Nothin' doin'... ain't sayin a word!" Paul replied, then he looked over at Marshal and Steve, both of them had the same question on their faces, he sighed and mumbled, "I liked my doctor a lot"

Howarang burst into laughter, "your doctor?"

Paul sighed, "Yeah... anyway... Jim looked at the guy next to me, he said: 'truth-or-dare Mikey?' and the guy, whom was very hot and a lot older replied: 'dare!' I knew that wasn't good, because then Jim looks at me and grinned and said: 'kiss Paul. he's like you.' the guy looked at me, 'you're gay?' he asked, I nodded. A nerdy little out-of-place fifteen year old looking at a guy almost seventeen both homo's and I was unable to speak. Mikey got all happy and leaned up real close to my face, it was my first kiss too, the next thing I knew I was lying on my back his tongue in my mouth, it got heavy. He started takin' off my clothes, I just went with it. And, it happened, we had sex. Right in front of Jim, he always teased me about it. I never saw Mikey again... no wait!... thats a lie. I saw him five years later with his boyfriend."

Howarang blinked, "Wow Paul! I thought your first time would be with some gorgeous babe not some loser named Mikey who fed you a one-night-stand."

Paul glared at him, "Well you wanted the truth!"

Howarang rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, you're the one with the lame-ass excuase for a first time. And another thing..." WHACK!! "...owww! Seennnseeeiii!" Howarang moaned rubbing the back of his head as a few tears filled his eyes form the pain, "Whad'ya do that for?"

Baek sat back down, "You be quiet young man!" he scolded, "I'll have none of that from you!"

Paul laughed dryly, "Thanks Baek, I was gonna hit him myself!"

"Don't lie!" Marshal teased, "I saw your eyes!"

Paul turned bright red, "Shut-up man! I was fine, just really pissed off! Don't turn it around like I was gonna cry or sumthin 'czuse I wasn't! I ain't no wuss liek that!"

Marshal laughed, "Right. Spin the bottle."

Paul grabbed it and spun, it landed on...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope i get this much enthusiasm for the next several chapters. You're all wonderful.  
JinxHwoarang  
PaulxMarshal  
LeixBryan  
KazuayaxLee  
StevexF****orest  
(Baek, ****King, ****and Yoshimitsu are the only strait-boys in this fic. for now.)**

**These following chapter will be shorter, I'm sorry. I just really have no time for big long chapters. So, please, bare with me.

* * *

**

It landed on Jin. The Chinese male looked up and into Paul's eyes, the deep brown iris' begged the other nto to ask anything as personal as that. They was silence as they gazed at one another, everyone noticed this and sat silently, no one exactly sure waht was going on and no one reallt caring. Maybe Paul was just thinking of something really good, or maybe Jin was now able of telling people stuff in their mind with direct-eye-contact. He was a demon, after all. Howarang had a different idea fo what was keeping the two men from speaking. He looked back at Baek who was eyeing his pupil hoping to keep him in vain so the Korean was silent. But three minutes passed in this awkward silence and so Howarang finally snapped and blurted out:

"Sexual Tension!"

All at once Baek smacked Howarang in the back of his head, Paul threw his empty beer-bottle at the red-head, Jin's eyes glowed red and Forest burst into laughter. Everyone else took a second to laugh, mostly because Baek looked like he was about to take off his belt and take it to Howarang's backside, and because the younger Korean was cowering with his hands over his head and glass shattered at his feet. Paul was smirking with satisfaction that the bottal had broken on howarang's foot and some shards leapt up and cut the other's flesh ever-so-slightly. Paul looked at Jin whom was glaring furiously at Howarang and then looked at Baek who was fingering his belt buckle looking interestedly at his pupil.

"Okay. Okay," Paul said, "Jin, truth or dare?"

Jin looked at Paul, "Truth."

"You're all a buncha sissies!" Howarang shouted from under his arms and his head between his knees

"Silence, Howarang! Do not make me whip you!" Baek yelled and once again hit Howarang in the back of his head

Howarang looked up at Baek, blushing from Baek's threat. But then he folded his arms over his chest and sat sulkingly glraing at the floor and the glass. The argument was over and Baek waved his hand at them dimissivley so they would continue their game. Paul huffed and looked annyoed, both fro the interruptions and because he had planned an awesome dare but the demon had chosed truth. He did, however, agree with Howarang but he didn't want Baek to threaten him too, he was not sure if the older Korean (of course, not older than Paul but still older than Howarang) would threaten him.

"Okay, Jin, is it true you slept with Xaiyou?" Paul asked blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, a rumor Anna had told him at the end of the fifth Tournament

King interrupted Jin before the Chinese boy could reply, the Mexican said: "Must we keep this on the subject of sex? Can't you people grow-up a few years? Honestly Paul, how old are you? Sixty?"

Paul glared at him and shouted: "I am not an old man! Shut-up! Jin answer!"

Jin shook his head, "No." then he grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Howarang.

The red-head looked at Jin. Another long pause. Jin had this look on his face of shock and wonder almost like he had just gotten a peek into his future and liked what he saw. Howarang's eyes lit up when they fell upon Jin, whom sat shirtless next to Lei, deep inside the two of them their stomachs crinkled and withered then leapt up into their throats and made them gag simontaneously. Paul, being the superstitious, biker he is looked slightly worried when they both did this after the long pause.

"Howarang, truth or dare?" Jin asked slowly

Howarang grinned, "I choose dare, gimme your worst!"

Jin grinned, "I hoped you'd pick that. Howarang, tell everyone, since you're so keen on teasing Paul, what was your first time? And who with?"

"Thats a truth!" Howarang shouted his face turning scarlet

"Ah, but you and Paul both explained that a truth can also be used as a dare. See? So I dare you to tell the truth. What was your first time? And who with?"

Howarang looked at Baek, his teacher seemed to be very interested in this turn of events. Howarang did not want to tell, he now knew how Paul felt. So very awkward. Accept Paul had one-upped him, Paul had done it when he was fifteen years old! Howarang, now twenty-one, did it when he was eighteen. He had to tell the truth because it was specified in the dare to tell the truth. But then again, he realized, no one kenw if it was true or not. Not even Baek! He was just about to open his mouth and spew forth some outrageous lie about hot sex with three beautiful women when he felt Baek, once again, smack him in the back of his head! This hurt! The last few times were painful but his head was now throbbing and he clearly had a tear in his eye. He looked back at his mentor for an explanation.

"Seeennnsseeiii!" he whined sadly, "That hurt! What I do?"

"You had best behave yourself and tell the truth. You've always had the unfortunate habit of pausing before a lie, ever since you were little. Now, tell the truth or you will be one sorry little boy."

"I'm twenty-one years old, Baek!" Howarang shouted furiously, "Dammit! Quit treating me like a child!"

Baek touched his belt buckle and eyes Howarang for a much longer time, Howarang got the hint. The red-head turned furiously to Jin and the others. He sat cross-legged on the floor, holding his feet in his hands with his eyes glued to his shoelaces as if they were to protect him from the jeers he would soon recieve. Taking a deep bretah he braced himself for what he would soon hear and what he would soon, most likely, feel. Humiliation, anger, sadness and, if Baek got his way, a very sore arse. He looked up and stared Jin in the eyes.

"I was eighteen, it was with this really hot hooker girl in Mexico, thats it."

Paul, and everyone else, burst into laughter. Paul probably the loudest because of how Howarang had teased him only moments ago. Howarang was mortified, he felt bad for telling so many lies to all of them about his great sex-life. He felt really bad because now they all knew the turth. He was embarassed, and often embarassment birngs fustration and form the fustration tears are born. His vision got blurred from the rogue tears that were psuhing one another out of the way for the first chance to fall out of his eyes. He felt his lower-lip begin to tremble and almost burst into tears right there! But, fortunatley, as everyone laughed he managed to get up and dash to the bedroom as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Once in the bedroom he collapsed on the largest bed and let the tears fall, he would not allow his breath to hitch into sobs but that was for the best, he was already embarassed for having his lies found out, his was doubley so for crying. He just hid his face in a soft pillow, with the door shut, he wanted to night to give away to the total darkness so everyone would go to bed and he could cry as loudly as he wanted in the dark. He allowed himself to whimper, to sniffle, even one little sob but never would he howl with everyone laughing so loudly, still, in the background. He lay on his stomach with his eyes burried in the pillow's soft cotton outside and did not notcie the door open then click shut. He did not even notice the bed tilt slightly to the edge where another body was sitting. He only noticed the presence when a hard, sound swat was delivered to his backside!

He shot strait up and looked at Baek, his mentor. He was almost overcome by emotion and was half ready to hug Baek around the middle and cry as he had as a child. Baek put his hand on his pupil's tearstained cheek and stroked it lovingly as a father would his son. They sat in silence a moment, then Baek yanked him into a hug which Howarang was unable to pull away from. It was a calm moment, almost like something from a distant dream, but really it was a horribly distance reality where the two had not swapped embraces for years. The door clicked again, light seeped in then was cut-off and the laughing outside had finally subsided. Howarang looked up and saw Jin.

Jin sat down, "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I believed all of your tales, I was sad to hear they were lies."

Howarang looked away "Yeah... me too"

Even now, though none of them noticed, Jin and Howarang had come to agree on one thing, that was not a lie. A small promise to be better to one another and that small, unuttered promise would soon be the very foundation of their realtionship. A relationship that would come into play that night if all the correct cards were put in play.


End file.
